The present disclosure relates to a full-jacket helix-type centrifuge.
Such a centrifuge is known from German Patent Document DE 43 20 265 A1. The full-jacket helix-type centrifuge disclosed in that document is provided with a weir on the fluid outlet side, which weir has a port which may be formed by several grooves originating from the inside diameter of the weir or by openings provided in the walls of the weir. A throttle disk, which stands still relative to the drum during the rotation of the drum and can be axially displaced by way of a threaded bush, is assigned to the port.
The distance between the weir and the throttle disk can be changed by the rotation of the threaded bush. As a result, the discharge cross-section changes for the fluid discharging from the centrifugal drum, which discharge cross-section is composed of the overall length of the overflow edge of the port and the distance between the weir and the throttle disk.
The change of the discharge cross-section causes a change of the fluid level in the centrifugal drum, so that a continuous adjustment of this liquid level becomes possible by displacing the throttle disk.
The displacing of the throttle disk in the axial direction can also be implemented in that the throttle disk is linked on its outer circumference and is swivelled, which virtually causes an axial displacement between throttle disk and the weir in the area of the weir.
The publication “Patent Abstracts of Japan”, Number 11179236 A shows that baffle plates can be assigned to a port, which provide the fluid discharging from the drum with a swirl, whereby the occurring recoil effect is to be utilized for saving energy.
The construction according to German Patent Document DE 43 20 265 A1 has been successful per se since it offers a solution to the problem occurring in the case of the construction in German Patent Document DE 41 32 029 A1 which is that the devices for adjusting the overflow diameter on the weir rotate along with the drum during the operation, which requires a relatively high-expenditure and cumbersome transfer of actuating forces to the rotating centrifugal drum.
It is nevertheless desirable to create an additional adjusting possibility of the weir of the full-jacket helix-type centrifuge to variable inflow capacities for different usage purposes by simple devices. The present disclosure addresses this possibility.